Extreme ultraviolet (EUV) lithography, also known as soft x-ray projection lithography, can be used for the manufacture of 0.0135 micron and smaller minimum feature size semiconductor devices. However, extreme ultraviolet light, which is generally in the 5 to 100 nanometer wavelength range, is strongly absorbed in virtually all materials. For that reason, extreme ultraviolet systems work by reflection rather than by transmission of light. Through the use of a series of mirrors, or lens elements, and a reflective element, or mask blank, coated with a non-reflective absorber mask pattern, the patterned actinic light is reflected onto a resist-coated semiconductor substrate.
The lens elements and mask blanks of extreme ultraviolet lithography systems are coated with reflective multilayer coatings of materials such as molybdenum and silicon. Reflection values of approximately 65% per lens element, or mask blank, have been obtained by using substrates that are coated with multilayer coatings that strongly reflect light within an extremely narrow ultraviolet bandpass, for example, 12.5 to 14.5 nanometer bandpass for 13.5 nanometer ultraviolet light.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional EUV reflective mask 10, which is formed from an EUV mask blank, which includes a reflective multilayer stack 12 on a substrate 14, which reflects EUV radiation at unmasked portions by Bragg interference. Masked (non-reflective) areas 16 of the EUV reflective mask 10 are formed by etching buffer layer 18 and absorbing layer 20. The absorbing layer typically has a thickness in a range of 51 nm to 77 nm. A capping layer 22 is formed over the reflective multilayer stack 12 and protects the multilayer stack 12 during the etching process. As will be discussed further below, EUV mask blanks are made of on a low thermal expansion material substrate coated with multilayers, capping layer and an absorbing layer, which is then etched to provide the masked (non-reflective) areas 16 and reflective areas 24.
The International Technology Roadmap for Semiconductors (ITRS) specifies a node's overlay requirement as some percentage of a technology's minimum half-pitch feature size. Due to the impact on image placement and overlay errors inherent in all reflective lithography systems, EUV reflective masks will need to adhere to more precise flatness specifications for future production. Additionally, reduction of three-dimensional (3D) mask effects is extremely challenging with EUV lithography using EUV reflective masks having a multilayer reflector and an absorber layer. There is a need to provide EUV mask blanks and methods of making EUV mask blanks used to make EUV reflective masks and mirrors that will enable the reduction of overlay errors and 3D mask effects.